<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars In Your Eyes by purpleskies10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594583">The Stars In Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskies10/pseuds/purpleskies10'>purpleskies10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, chensung are more of a side pairing, cute antics with the dreamies, markhyuck are best friends, slow burn sort of, will probably add more tags cuz idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskies10/pseuds/purpleskies10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck loves the stars. He loves laying in the grass and studying them at night, letting them fill him with a feeling of peace and happiness that only stargazing can give him. In fact, the only thing he loves more than stargazing is his best friend. But it's a lot easier to tell the stars that you love them than it is to tell the person you've been best friends with since junior high.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo I started writing this forever ago during Boom era and I never really uploaded it but I've decided it's worth putting out there and hopefully you guys agree! Just some background info before we begin, since I didn't really think this stuff fit in naturally anywhere: Markhyuck have been besties since they were 12 (in grade 7), and Mark is the same age as the '00 line because it's easier for me and because it makes me happy so yeah! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Donghyuck misses the ocean. He misses Busan and the lovely beaches he saw when he lived near the water. He misses the clean salty air and the brightness of everything above, whether it was the sun unhindered by buildings or the stars unaffected by city lights. When he gets lonely or starts to miss the ocean too much, he comes outside and looks at the stars, pretends that he's back in Busan with the waves at his feet. Most of the time it works and he feels better. But for times that it doesn't work he has Mark. </p><p>    "Come on, it's not that cold outside!" Donghyuck says, throwing Mark's coat at him. Mark sighs and puts it on, following Donghyuck out the front door and into the snowy streets that lead to the playground by Donghyuck's house. </p><p>    "Why are you dragging me out of the house after dark Hyuck? We should be watching a movie or something." Donghyuck scoffs and shoves his hands into the pockets of his puffy jacket. </p><p>    "That logic is faulty. It's like 7:00 dude, the sun is never out this time of year." Mark grunts in agreement and gives the dark February sky a pointed look. </p><p>    "Winter can suck my dick," he grumbles. Donghyuck laughs and begins loading up a witty response about nobody ever sucking Mark's dick when the playground comes into view and he takes off for the swings, leaving Mark to trudge after him, still complaining. Donghyuck hops onto a swing and immediately challenges Mark to see who can get the highest. </p><p>    "What are we, eight?" Mark says in response, but he accepts anyway, plopping onto the swing next to Donghyuck and pushing off. Donghyuck laughs as he watches Mark pump furiously in an attempt to swing higher than him, but he never quite reaches his goal, deciding to end the game before Donghyuck gets too proud of himself. They slow their swings down, Donghyuck wincing when he drags his feet in the snow and gets his shoes full of it, and then silence takes over as their wide smiles settle into something more gentle. </p><p>    "Thanks for coming to the playground with me. Even though it's dark and cold and winter is your mortal enemy," Donghyuck jokes, glancing at Mark. </p><p>    "Any time. As long as it isn't snowing. Or like negative 30 degrees outside. Or the middle of the night." </p><p>    "That doesn't sound like 'any time' to me," Donghyuck says and Mark shrugs. </p><p>    "It's any reasonable time." </p><p>    "Alright you have a point." Mark smiles victoriously. </p><p>    "Speaking of reasonable, let's go back home. I'm freezing." Donghyuck nods. </p><p>    "My nipples could cut glass right now," he informs. Mark scrunches up his face. </p><p>    "Gross. I did not need to know about the state of your nipples." </p><p>    "Of course you did, that's what best friends are for. Telling all of your deepest secrets to. Like how hard my nipples are at any given moment." Mark rolls his eyes. He doesn't even bother justifying that statement with a comeback so he just starts walking home, Donghyuck falling into step beside him. </p><p>  </p><p>                                                                                                   -----------------</p><p> </p><p>    "What's up nerd," Jaemin says when Donghyuck sits down. They're in a cute cafe for some much needed caffeine and, as expected of 'pre-coffee Jaemin', he decides to greet his close friend with an affectionate insult. Donghyuck snorts. </p><p>    "I'm fine, loser. What about you?" </p><p>    "Same as always. Tired and lonely." </p><p>    "Aren't we all." They nod solemnly and order their coffee, quietly considering just how tired and lonely they are today. You know, like most young adults do. Jaemin breaks the silence first.</p><p>    "So how are things with Mark?" If Donghyuck's coffee had arrived yet he'd have choked on it, but since it hasn't he sputters and chokes on air instead.</p><p>    "What do you mean?" He tries to play it cool, and of course fails. </p><p>    "I <em> mean </em> your big fat ugly crush on him, dummy. Have you made any moves?" Ah yes. That. Donghyuck has had a crush on his best friend for a few years now and Jaemin loves to remind him of it. Donghyuck scrunches his eyebrows at him and leans back in his chair. </p><p>    " 'Moves'? Like what, confess?" Jaemin nods enthusiastically and smiles sweetly at the girl who brings them their coffee, Donghyuck thanking her quietly. When she leaves he leans across the table and flicks Jaemin on the forehead. </p><p>    "You know I'll never confess, he doesn't like me back. I'd just make a fool of myself." Jaemin rubs his now stinging forehead and frowns. </p><p>    "You don't know he doesn't like you. And the only way you'll know is if you confess." </p><p>    "Just leave me and my love life alone. What about yours? Don't you have any cute boys to woo? Or are you as hopelessly alone as I am?" Jaemin's cheeks turn a faint pink, barely noticeable really, but Donghyuck sees it. </p><p>    "Ooh you do have someone. Tell me!" He sips his coffee and looks at Jaemin expectantly, like a gossipy mom sipping tea. Jaemin sighs and scratches the back of his neck nervously. </p><p>    "There are kind of two boys…" Donghyuck does choke on his coffee this time, coughing and hitting his chest until the feeling of suffocating subsides. </p><p>    "What? Two?? Damn you've been busy since we last hung out." Jaemin smacks Donghyuck, looking scandalized. </p><p>    "They're just crushes! It's not like I've even talked to either of them all that much…" Donghyuck tilts his head and sips more coffee. </p><p>    "Why not?" </p><p>    "They're each in one of my classes but that's the only time I see them, and I'm too nervous to just go up and talk to them," Jaemin explains. </p><p>    "Who are these boys? I need details Jaemin, come on," Donghyuck presses. </p><p>    "There’s a boy named Renjun in my literature class and one named Jeno in sociology. Renjun is this like, teeny guy who's super smart and I can't reveal how much of an idiot I am so I can't talk to him, especially not about class stuff. And Jeno is like a jock but not? I dunno, he's super built and hot but he doesn't seem like a dick like most jocks are." Donghyuck nods thoughtfully. </p><p>    "Okay so Renjun is too smart for you, got it. But what about Jeno? Why not talk to him?" </p><p>    "That level of hotness is so intimidating man, I'd combust if he looked directly at me." </p><p>    "So you've never spoken to either of them?" Donghyuck questions. </p><p>    "I've sat next to Jeno and asked for notes once, and sometimes Renjun says hi to me if we're sitting near each other, but that's it." Coffee nearly gone from all his intrigued sipping, Donghyuck hums and nods, swirling his drink around while he considers this information. </p><p>    "I think you should talk to Renjun first. I mean if he says hi to you then that's a good sign, right?" Jaemin taps his coffee cup and thinks. After a moment he says, </p><p>    "Okay. I guess I'll try." He drinks most of his coffee in one shot and moves to put away his cup, stopping just before he stands up. </p><p>    "If I talk to those boys then you have to make some sort of move with Mark. I don't care if you buy him some flowers or suck his dick, just do something." Donghyuck gasps and kicks Jaemin in the shin, and Jaemin swears and glares at him. </p><p>    "Shut the fuck up oh my god! That's disgusting," Donghyuck says. </p><p>    "Okay then do the flowers! But next time I see you, you have to tell me what move you made." Donghyuck waves him off. </p><p>    "Yeah yeah, and you have to tell me how talking to those boys went." Jaemin nods in agreement and stands up. </p><p>    "See ya later then." Donghyuck nods and waves goodbye. </p><p>    "See ya." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you're wondering why it's dark at 7:00 in the evening in February... welcome to Canada's winter. I know the boys don't live in Canada but that's the only weather I know about lmao and the school system is Canadian too like with their university semesters and whatever so yeah. Maybe we should play a game called "spot the Canadian influence"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deals With Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Donghyuck doesn’t know what he was thinking. Sure he wants to see the drama between Jaemin and these two mysterious boys unfold but did he really have to make a deal like that? Now he has to make some sort of “move” on Mark - what does that even mean? Donghyuck pulls on his hair in aggravation and groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What’s wrong?” Mark asks. They’re studying together at Mark’s house but of course Donghyuck hasn’t been doing any actual work, too preoccupied with the boy across the bed and the echoing words of Jaemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “This biology shit is really killing me,” he lies. Mark nods in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Want me to help you?” Donghyuck doesn’t plan on actually working so he figures maybe Mark will do it for him and he agrees. Mark scoots over until their thighs press together and he takes a look at Donghyuck’s book. Donghyuck feels his heart rate pick up and his stomach flutter when Mark looks at him over his cute round glasses, the ones he only wears in the house or on lazy weekends. Donghyuck remembers when Mark got those glasses, they were 15 and Mark had come to school with them suddenly. A few kids teased him about looking like Harry Potter and it upset him, saying he knew people would think he looked stupid. Donghyuck told him that liked his glasses and that he was much cuter than Harry Potter but Mark still didn’t like the teasing, so he decided to wear contacts in public. It was a good thing he had bought some when he got the glasses just in case. At Donghyuck’s request, however, he wore his glasses when it was just them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Now, with Mark staring at him and asking him what part of his biology notes he doesn’t understand, Donghyuck curses those cute glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mark,” he says flatly, making the boy wrinkle his eyebrows in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You look cute.” Mark flushes pink and Donghyuck immediately wishes that he never said that, panicking on the inside but trying his best to keep a cool expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “O-oh. Thanks?” Mark shifts awkwardly and clears his throat, obviously trying to get back onto the subject of biology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re welcome,” Donghyuck says, as casually as he can, and lets Mark teach him about geneology for a while. By the time they’re done their work it’s time for Donghyuck to go home, and as soon as he gets down the driveway and onto the sidewalk he pulls his phone out and calls Jaemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yo,” Jaemin says after the second ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay I made my move, you’d better go talk to those boys now,” Donghyuck rushes out, finally letting the anxiety leak into his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What? You did? What kind of move? How did it go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We were studying and he got really close to me and just out of nowhere I said he looked cute. Then he got all blushy and said thanks and then taught me about biology.” Donghyuck can hear Jaemin try to muffle a snort and then sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I would hardly call that a move,” he says. Donghyuck’s cheeks go pink and he waves an arm around angrily, as if Jaemin can see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well it was! Sure I’ll call him cute if he makes a funny face or does something dumb but this time he was literally just sitting there! Doing homework! I think he got the message!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay okay calm down. It was a great move Hyuck. And for your information I already talked to one of the boys, so I guess our deal has been honoured.” It had only been a few days since they had made their deal so Donghyuck is honestly surprised that Jaemin got the balls to talk to one of his crushes so fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Which one?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Renjun. He sat next to me this morning so I struck up a conversation. Turns out he’s kind of an art nerd.” Donghyuck practically hears the heart eyes that Jaemin must be making right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay great. But didn’t we say you had to talk to both of them?” Jaemin groans. That puts a smile back on Donghyuck’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Did we really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mhmm, pretty sure.” Jaemin sighs and the line goes silent for a minute, the boy obviously deep in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fine. I’ll talk to Jeno too and then the deal will be done. Okay?” Donghyuck grins and nods happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay! And tell me what he says, I wanna know how much of a chance you have with this guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alright I will. Talk to ya later, bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bye bye.” Jaemin hangs up and Donghyuck skips down the snow-covered sidewalk, revelling in his friend’s discomfort. Oh how fun it is to watch someone pine hopelessly. (He knows that the same could be said about him but he ignores that voice in his head for now.) </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than I normally like to write, it just felt like the most natural place to end it. The rest of the chapters should be around the same length as the first one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The next time Donghyuck sees Jaemin, at a new cafe closer to home this time, he has two boys Donghyuck has never seen with him. He’s a little confused, he wasn’t expecting anybody else to join him and Jaemin for coffee today. They all sit down and Jaemin smiles proudly at Donghyuck, gesturing to the two boys on either end of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Donghyuck, these are my new friends. Renjun,” he points to the shorter, dark haired boy on his left, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “And Jeno,” he points to the blonde boy to his right. Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he tries not to show how shocked-slash-impressed he is. It’s been just over a week since their phone call in which Jaemin said that he would talk to Jeno just to get some kind of basis for a relationship. He can hardly believe that Jaemin somehow managed to befriend both Renjun and Jeno in that time.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hi,” Donghyuck says with a smile. The two newcomers return the smile and say hello back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’ve heard a bit about you guys, has Jaemin said anything about me?” Donghyuck teases, hoping to embarrass his friend at least a little. It works and all three boys turn a little pink, Jaemin giving Donghyuck a warning look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “He’s told a few stories about you,” Renjun says, which is a pleasant surprise for Donghyuck. He had honestly expected the answer to be no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Good stories?” he asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Of course Hyuck come on, I wanted them to meet you, not be scared of you,” Jaemin retorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “We’ve heard good things, yeah. You said Jaemin’s mentioned us too?” Jeno asks and Jaemin freezes, much to his friend’s pleasure. Donghyuck wants so badly to keep teasing, and the warning look that Jaemin gave him isn’t quite strong enough to stop him, so he gives in to the temptation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yeah, he mentioned a couple new friends in his classes. Some cute nerd and hot jock. Must be you guys, right?” Jaemin clears his throat loudly and announces that he’s going to order, standing and ignoring the smirk that Donghyuck sends his way when he goes up to the counter. He has to admit though, the way that Renjun flushes and plays with his sleeves is pretty cute. And the way that Jeno opens his mouth in shock but just stares blankly at Donghyuck is funny, yet he still manages to look good doing it. Jaemin chose some good guys to crush on. Charming guys. Donghyuck likes them already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Do you guys like coffee?” Donghyuck asks after a moment, trying to ease the atmosphere back into something casual and comfortable. Jeno scrunches up his face and Renjun just shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Not really,” Jeno says and Renjun nods along and adds, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s alright but I like tea more.” Donghyuck nods and Jaemin returns with an iced coffee, looking between the three of them suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You haven’t said anything weird yet, have you?” he asks Donghyuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Of course not! I’m just asking them what sort of drinks they want,” he replies with an innocent smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh! I can buy you guys something to drink, just tell me what you want,” Jaemin says and they both rush to decline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s alright, I’ll just get some water or something,” Jeno says while Renjun shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I can buy my own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh okay. Are you sure?” Jaemin asks and they both nod. Donghyuck sees the glint of disappointment in Jaemin’s eyes and decides to shift the attention, so he gets up and offers for Renjun to come order with him. They both go to the counter, leaving an embarrassed Jaemin and shy Jeno at the table. When they step up to order Donghyuck is surprised to see someone he knows greet him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh Jisung! You work here?” he asks. Jisung looks equally surprised and nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I just started last week. Are you here with Jaemin?” he asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yeah, and our new friends. Jisung, this is Renjun. Renjun, this is Jisung, one of the boys in my dance class.” Renjun makes an ‘ah’ face and smiles at Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Nice to meet you,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Nice to meet you too.” Jisung looks sort of awkward, eyes flickering between Renjun and Donghyuck, and the latter sighs and rescues him from further introductions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, anyway. One iced coffee and one…” Donghyuck looks to Renjun, who realizes what Donghyuck is doing and waves his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh no, I’ll order my own drink.” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows but complies. He figured he’d try again for Jaemin’s sake, and also to make his already great first impression even better,  but if Renjun is going to be stubborn then he respects that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Alright just the iced coffee then.” Jisung nods and punches the order in, taking Renjun’s next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Green tea please.” Donghyuck tries not to make a face but Renjun sees and laughs quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What, you don’t like green tea?” he asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “No no, I just think coffee is much better,” Donghyuck replies with a shrug. Renjun smiles at him and thanks Jisung when he hands them their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Agree to disagree.” Donghyuck smiles and echoes him. When they sit back down Jeno is taking a sip from Jaemin’s coffee and Donghyuck laughs when the boy makes a face like something died in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I should have warned you to never drink Jaemin’s coffee,” he says, and Jaemin glares at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s not even as strong as I usually like it, it can’t be that bad,” he says. Renjun looks between the three of them curiously and glances at Jaemin’s coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’ll try it too,” he says. Jaemin smiles and hands it over while Donghyuck just looks on in disappointment. Two more souls, subjected to the horror of Jaemin’s coffee. Press F to pay respects. Renjun takes a sip and screws up his face, immediately drinking some of his tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh I regret that,” he says. Jaemin looks somewhat crestfallen that nobody likes his coffee and he looks at his cup sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “More for me I guess,” he says. Jeno winces just watching him drink it and Donghyuck snorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Here, have some of mine instead.” Jeno thanks him and takes a sip just to wash away the abomination still lurking in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hey why didn’t you say Jisung works here?” Donghyuck says accusingly when the coffee debacle dies down. Jaemin looks up at him and shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Figured you’d see him anyway. Maybe I should get a job here…” he wonders aloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Not if you're gonna brew coffee like that,” Jeno says and points to his cup. The three boys laugh at the pout that appears on Jaemin’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Whatever. I’d be a great employee here,” he grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yeah yeah we know, just teasing you,” Donghyuck says with a lazy wave of his hand. The other two nod and Jaemin frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “How did you two end up on his side? You met like 10 minutes ago and you’re ganging up on me,” Jaemin complains, to which Donghyuck shrugs and gives a sly smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s all part of my charm, dear.” Renjun laughs and Jeno smiles, Jaemin just rolling his eyes and downing the rest of his coffee. Donghyuck has a feeling that the four of them will make great friends. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so the renhyuck friendship kind of just happened lol they’re too cute as best friends man, it really got away from me on this one. This isn’t going to be a 00 line relationship, renhyuck are platonic and will stay that way (sorry) but I just wanted to clear that up now. So yeah. Renjun is Hyuck’s new partner in crime lmao bye Jaemin. Hyuck is just best friends with everyone, let's be real</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jaemin's Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is sort of a little bonus, which is why I'm posting it today instead of Sunday, which is the day I'll be updating every week as long as nothing goes wrong. It’s how Jaemin started talking to Jeno and Renjun in that week between the phone call and the coffee meeting. It’s a little short but I mean it’s just filler, I just had to put in the norenmin origins. So yeah. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Jaemin glances at Jeno for the hundredth time today, trying to figure out how to start talking to him. The lecture is almost over so he needs to think of something quick, and it has to be good. The last part of class passes and he can’t think of anything and, starting to panic when the professor ends class, Jaemin stands too quickly and knocks his coffee over, spilling it on his shirt. </p><p>    “Ah fuck,” he grumbles, trying to assess the damage. </p><p>    “You alright?” Jaemin whips around and sees Jeno, who had been seated nearby and had witnessed the accident, walking towards him. Just his luck, now he gets to talk to the boy but he has coffee all over him. Perfect. </p><p>    “Oh uh I’m fine. My shirt is a different story though,” he says with a pained smile. Jeno sets his bag down and digs out a shirt, holding it out to him. </p><p>    “Here, wear this. It's my change of clothes for after soccer but I don't need it today.” Jaemin stares at the shirt, then at Jeno, then at his own stained shirt, before finally accepting. </p><p>    “Thanks.” He turns around and strips his shirt off, pulling the one Jeno gave him on as quickly as he can. It fits just right and it smells like laundry detergent. Turning back around, he smiles at Jeno and holds a hand out. </p><p>    “We haven’t really officially met. I’m Jaemin." Jeno runs his gaze down Jaemin’s body and back up to his eyes, and Jaemin feels a light shiver run down his spine. Jeno smiles and shakes his hand. </p><p>    “I’m Jeno. You can keep that shirt if you want. It looks good.” Jaemin’s sure he was right when he told Donghyuck he’d combust under Jeno’s stare because he feels like it’s happening right now, so he turns away to pack up his ruined shirt. </p><p>    “Thanks. I’ll see you around, then?” he says as casually as he can, meeting Jeno’s eyes for just a second. Jeno nods. </p><p>    “See you around.” He leaves and Jaemin lets out a sigh, getting himself together before heading off to his next class. Mission accomplished. </p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>    A couple days later Jaemin throws on the shirt that Jeno gave him before heading to school, perfectly aware that he’ll see the other in their lecture today, and he smiles to himself. Maybe this’ll get Jeno to talk to him again. After a quick stop for coffee Jaemin arrives in the lecture hall and spots Jeno sitting with some friends. When Jeno looks up and sees him he stands up and walks over. </p><p>    “Nice shirt,” he says with a smile. Jaemin grins. </p><p>    “A friend gave it to me,” he says. Jeno chuckles and motions for Jaemin to come sit next to him. Even though Jaemin doesn’t know any of the kids that Jeno is sitting with he still feels welcome, with Jeno keeping him active in the conversation until class starts. </p><p>    When it’s over Jeno watches Jaemin stand up with a vigilant expression. </p><p>    “What?” he asks, shouldering his bag. </p><p>    “I don’t want you spilling coffee all over that shirt,” Jeno responds, and Jaemin scoffs. </p><p>    “That’s not a regular thing, you know. I think that’s the only time I’ve spilled coffee on myself.” Jeno stands and starts walking, Jaemin next to him. </p><p>    “Hmm I don’t know if I believe you.” Jaemin rolls his eyes and touches his shoulder to Jeno’s to make him look at him. </p><p>    “Hey wanna hang out later? Maybe get some coffee…?” Jeno scrunches his eyebrows. </p><p>    “No coffee, but we can hang out. How about tomorrow after my soccer practice?” Jaemin nods. </p><p>    “Can I bring another friend along too?” he asks. Jeno considers it for a moment, and if Jaemin’s correct he thinks he sees a little bit of disappointment cross Jeno’s face, but ultimately Jeno nods and says sure. </p><p>    “Great. Wanna give me your number so we can straighten out the details?” Jeno agrees and they exchange numbers, Jaemin’s heart beating out of his chest as he types a cute ‘Nana &gt;.&lt;’ into Jeno’s phone. The erratic beating eases a little bit when he sees Jeno smile at the name but the nerves are replaced by adoration and Jaemin quickly gets himself out of there because wow that smile is going to be the death of him. </p><p>    “Thanks Jeno. See you tomorrow!” he says and waves goodbye as they head their separate ways, Jeno’s quiet goodbye digging into his heart and planting itself there. </p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>    “Hey Renjun. Wanna hang out tomorrow?” Jaemin asks during his last class of the day, leaning over the row in front of him to talk to the dark haired boy. Renjun looks back at him and nods. </p><p>    “Sure. What time?” Jaemin internally fist pumps. This is easier than he thought. </p><p>    “After my friend Jeno finishes soccer practice, I think that’s around 6. I was gonna wait at school till he’s done. Is it cool if he hangs out with us?” Renjun nods again. </p><p>    “Yeah. I’ll wait with you tomorrow.” Then his attention is back on the professor. Jaemin fist pumps for real this time. He had just successfully set up a "date" with his two crushes. </p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>    The “date” (it isn’t a real date but what else do you call it? Hang out session? Jaemin likes date better) goes about as well as it could have, all three of the boys getting along well and Renjun and Jeno becoming friends as well. Jaemin brings up Donghyuck and says that he thinks they’d get along, so they agree to come next time Jaemin meets up with him. All in all, Jaemin is pretty happy with the results of his efforts, and he thinks the other two boys are pretty happy too. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Whole Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for our little game Spot the Canadian Influence! Also just an fyi Chensung are in the same grade because that's probably what would happen in the Canadian school system since they're only three months apart in age, Jisung is just a little young for his grade</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    It's one of those nights where Donghyuck feels almost suffocated from being indoors, so he lays on the freshly shoveled deck in his backyard to stare at the stars. He folds his arms behind his head and spread-eagles his legs, relaxing and really letting himself feel the wood underneath him and the chilly air around him. He stays there, feeling chilled but not cold enough to go inside, and lets his mind wander, thinking of the stars and the cold winter moon above him. His small bubble of silence is broken when his phone rings from his jacket pocket, and he sighs and pulls it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hello?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hey. What's up?" Mark's voice says from the other end. Donghyuck feels himself smile automatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I'm just watching the stars. What's up with you?" He can hear the slight concern in his voice when Mark says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "In this weather? Hyuck it's cold outside." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "It's not too bad, I'm fine. Plus it's worth it," he says, getting quieter at the end as he stares up at the twinkling stars. Mark sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Okay, as long as you say you're fine. How did your coffee date with Jaemin go?" Donghyuck snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "He brought two guys with him, he figured he'd introduce me to the guys that he's interested in." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "He's interested in someone? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span> someones?" Mark asks with obvious surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Yeah and by the looks of it they're into him as well. Not sure how that's going to work out but all the power to him," Donghyuck says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hm. Good for him. Do they seem nice?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are they worthy of Jaemin? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donghyuck translates in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Yes they're super nice. We got along pretty well actually, I think Jaemin might drag them into our friend group." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "That would be fun. The more the merrier, and all that," Mark says and Donghyuck scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You're so lame." Mark makes an offended noise and Donghyuck giggles when he imagines the face Mark is probably making, with his eyebrows furrowed and a small frown on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Yeah whatever, mister stargazer. Don't stay out too long, we gotta meet the boys on Saturday. You can't be getting sick before then." Donghyuck waves a hand dismissively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I know, I'll go inside soon. See you on Saturday loser." Mark starts to fight back when Donghyuck hangs up on him, smiling cheekily. He'll probably get some faux-angry text messages about that but he doesn't care. He pockets his phone again and takes one last minute to stare at the sky. He traces the few constellations he knows and sends the moon a quiet 'goodnight' before heading back inside, his nose and ears thanking him for the heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Saturday comes around and Donghyuck meets his group of friends at Mark's house, and just as he had suspected Jaemin brings Renjun and Jeno along with him. They introduce themselves to Mark and Chenle, the only boys that they haven't met yet. Jeno also introduces himself to Jisung properly, since he had only smiled and waved at him when the trio had visited the cafe Jisung works at a couple weeks earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Mark is sort of the responsible one around here, and Chenle is the loud one, so have fun getting used to him," Jaemin says when everyone is being introduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hey!" Chenle shouts, as if to prove Jaemin's point. Renjun gives the young boy a look that slowly goes from a disapproving grimace to a small smile, and Donghyuck can tell he's already soft for him. It's hard not to be, honestly. Chenle may be loud but he's sincere, and his bubbly nature can be pretty contagious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You met Jisung, he's a year younger than us, and so is Chenle. Those two are best friends from school and they're pretty much inseparable," Jaemin explains. Chenle loops his and Jisung's arms and smiles, while Jisung blushes and tries to get him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "He's a little shy and awkward, but he'll make you love him in no time," Donghyuck whispers to Renjun and Jeno. Jisung succeeds in reclaiming his arm and darts away from Chenle, who starts yelling and chasing after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "We're inseparable Sungie!! Come back here!" Jisung leaps over the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    " 'Inseparable' my ass, why'd you have to say that Jaemin? Now he'll never leave me alone!" Chenle comes rushing towards Jisung, almost shattering his shin when he runs into the coffee table, and he falls to the floor with a shout. Jisung stands over him and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Idiot." He helps him up and a dusting of pink settles on his cheeks when Chenle clings onto his shoulder, limping to the couch and pulling Jisung down to sit with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Are they always like that?" Renjun asks and everyone nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Great." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "They're cute," Jeno says, and Jisung sends him an offended look. Jeno just smiles nervously and turns back to Jaemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Guess I shouldn't call him that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Oh no. You gotta work your way up to calling Jisung things like that. For now stick with 'cool' or something equally hetero," Jaemin says, and another offended look gets thrown his way, Chenle laughing loudly. Jaemin ignores them and claps his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Well that's everyone! Now we can start our movie marathon. Everybody up for pizza?" Jaemin reaches for his phone to order the pizza but Mark cuts in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hold on, you bring mystery friends and don't even tell us how you met?" Jaemin rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Renjun is in my literature class and Jeno is in my sociology class. I got these two to become friends as well and now here we are, ta-da. Pizza now?" Mark nods with an exasperated sigh and lets Jaemin order. He'll just have to do some more interrogating later. Jisung and Chenle have already set up the first movie and shout for everyone to come sit down so they can start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Donghyuck squishes onto the couch next to Jisung and Chenle, Mark takes the spot on the floor in front of Donghyuck, and Jaemin plops himself on the love seat. Renjun and Jeno look around awkwardly for a second and Jaemin pats the love seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Come sit." Jeno blinks in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Isn't it a little small for three people?" he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "We can manage," Jaemin responds and scooches as far to one side as he can. Renjun and Jeno go over hesitantly and try to arrange themselves in a way where all three of them can fit. It's tight, and Renjun ends up sitting half on Jeno and half on Jaemin, but Jeno assures them that he doesn’t mind the position. Renjun doesn't seem to either, if the red painting the tips of his ears is anything to go by, and they start the movie without issues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    At some point the pizza arrives and Mark gets up to pay, Donghyuck whining because he had been playing with the other's hair. Mark ignores him and returns a few minutes later with three pizza boxes. He sets them on the coffee table and they're immediately being ripped into, most quickly by the youngest two. Renjun gets up to grab pizza for the three of them crushed into the love seat, and Mark passes pieces back to Donghyuck. It's the perfect setup, accompanied by the perfect cheesy movie, all culminating into the perfect first get-together as their new group of seven people. They only stop and go home when their stomachs ache from too much pizza and their eyes burn from keeping awake. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the answer to our game: Donghyuck laying on his snowy deck at night in late February/early March totally unbothered by the cold. Some of you must be the same in other northern regions, lemme know! (Please comment I am desperate for approval)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spring Is Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Winter melts into spring and the boys find themselves drowning in homework and criteria to study, and the hell only ends when finals are over in April. In celebration of this accomplishment, the group decides to go bowling for a night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Chenle you’re gonna get us kicked out of here!” Mark scolds after the young boy screams loudly over getting a strike. Chenle ignores him and pulls Jisung into a little victory dance, hopping around while holding his hands. Renjun leans into Jaemin and says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “They’ve been getting more obvious lately. Do you think either of them has confessed?” It’s a well-known secret in their group that those two have a thing for each other, but they won’t admit it so the older boys just gossip about it behind their backs. You know, like good friends do. Jaemin snorts at the question and shakes his head. Renjun has been around for a while now,  but not long enough to realize the full extent of the younger boys’ emotional awkwardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Jisung would rather die than talk openly about his feelings, and I think Chenle is scared of how Jisung would react. So nope. They’re gonna be hopelessly, mutually pining for a while.” Jaemin thinks maybe he knows how those two feel, when he looks at Renjun like this, so close that it feels like his heart is beating through his chest and he thinks that he can feel Renjun’s doing the same. It’s no different with Jeno; sometimes Jaemin can swear he feels Jeno’s pulse race when he grabs his wrist and smiles at him. But who is he to say, it’s not like he can confirm these things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Chenle I swear to god-” Mark gets cut off as another bout of excited yelling erupts from the boy, this time at Jisung’s strike. Mark sighs heavily and hangs his head. Donghyuck rubs his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s okay. We’ll just leave him at home next time.” Mark snorts half-heartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He’d whine for the next week, plus I’d feel too guilty. Maybe Jisung can make him shut up.” Mark wanders off towards the two boys while the others finish their game, resulting in a pretty modest victory by Jeno. Renjun smiles at him and pats his back in congratulations. Jaemin wonders if he imagined the tips of Jeno’s ears go red at the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I didn’t know you were so good at this,” Renjun says and Jeno waves him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I won by like ten points, I’m really not that good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You did way better than me,” Renjun observes, comparing their scores. Jaemin slides in between them and throws an arm over both their shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s because you barely tried Junnie,” he says and Renjun rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m here for you guys, bowling isn’t really my thing.” Jaemin hums in appreciation and hugs Renjun a little closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wow you care about us that much? I’m honoured.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah I feel special,” Jeno adds. Renjun just shuffles out from under Jaemin’s arm and says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t get too cocky there boys, you’re not that special.” Then he walks over to the other boys, who are talking about the game that they just finished, and starts chatting with Chenle. Jeno looks at Jaemin and frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He’s kidding right? We’re special!” Jaemin laughs at the jokingly over-the-top show of offense and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Of course he’s kidding Jen, he loves us.” Jeno nods in satisfaction and steers them towards the rest of the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are we going back to my place?” Mark asks when they’re all present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I gotta head home, chores and stuff,” Renjun says. Jaemin nods, he has a ton of housework to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ve gotta get home too,” Jisung says, Chenle saying he’ll catch a ride with him. Jeno also opts to go home since he has a soccer match the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay then. Hyuck, how about you?” Donghyuck automatically says he’ll go to Mark’s house and when they head out Jaemin grabs his arm and pulls him to the back of the group. He leans in close so nobody else hears him and says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are you gonna make another move?” Donghyuck sighs and retrieves his arm from Jaemin’s grasp, instead entwining their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I don’t know. Maybe he got the hint from the last time.” Jaemin gives him a look and squeezes his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I think you’ll have to try a few more times for him to really get it. Plus that was a while ago,” he says. And it’s true, Mark isn’t quick to jump to those kinds of conclusions, and none of his behaviour has changed since Donghyuck called him cute out of the blue during their study session. Donghyuck will have to be consistent and obvious with his ‘moves’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I think you should do something,” Jaemin says quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay. I’ll try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The boys step out into the chilly spring evening air and say goodbye, separating into their carpooling groups. Donghyuck gets into Mark’s car and decides to look out the window instead of talking, searching for the moon that he knows will be visible even before the sun fully sets. Mark glances at him and sees him scanning the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Looking for something?” he asks with a grin. Even though he may not understand Donghyuck’s infatuation with the sky he does think it’s cute. Donghyuck doesn’t look at him when he answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The moon. She’s almost full right now.” Mark suppresses a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “‘She’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The moon is a she and her name is Claire. Like the song Clair De Lune.” Donghyuck looks at Mark and sees him holding his reaction back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t judge me,” he says and goes back to his search, succeeding when they turn and he sees a new part of the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m not judging,” Mark says through his grin. Donghyuck ignores him. The moon doesn’t tease him like Mark does. He likes Claire more than he likes Mark anyway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that thing about the moon is actually a thing I did lol I named her Claire after the piano piece by Claude Debussy. Claire de lune means moonlight so yeah. And the sun is a he, his name is Steve. That one is much less inspired lmao. Also sorry about the time skip I just wanted to get the story moving a little and it felt okay to have some relationship development happen without us seeing it. Are you guys okay with that or did it totally suck to miss the group getting closer during the month or so that I skipped? More development will happen now that it’s spring/summer but please let me know what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    “Mark?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mhm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Donghyuck and Mark are laying on the couch, feeling worn out after their bowling session with the boys. Donghyuck has his legs over Mark’s lap while they watch tv and he kicks a little to get Mark’s full attention. Mark looks over at him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Want to go stargazing with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Like tonight?” Mark asks, surprised. It isn’t very late, only 8:00, so they’ll have to wait a while for it to be dark enough, and he’s not entirely sure how late he can stay up after their evening out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Whenever. I get it if you don’t want to tonight.” Mark is grateful that Donghyuck understands, but he finds himself unable to say anything but yes. Donghyuck seems to have that effect on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No, let’s do it tonight. Will you show me constellations and stuff?” Donghyuck nods excitedly and Mark smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Great. Do you have a jacket?” Mark asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No.” Mark sighs and pushes Donghyuck’s legs off so he can stand and grab a jacket from the front closet. It’s one of his older ones, a thick plaid one that’s become soft from use. He tosses it to Donghyuck and sits back down, pulling his legs back into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t forget to wear that,” he says. Donghyuck folds it up in his lap and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay. You’re sweet for worrying about me.” Mark goes pink, much like the last time Donghyuck complimented him like this, and he focuses his attention back onto the tv. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thanks.” A short pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re worth worrying about.” Then he stares at the tv with finality and Donghyuck is left to sit there and flounder, trying to keep his cheeks from burning and his heart from racing. He fails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    It’s close just after 11:00 when Donghyuck deems it dark enough to go outside and stargaze, and he nudges a sleepy Mark off the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Come on, let’s go outside,” he says and Mark grunts in response. Donghyuck makes sure to pull on Mark’s old jacket and revels in the warmth that it provides, like a hug that smells of Mark’s old cologne. The other pulls on a jacket as well and leads them to the back door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Mark’s backyard is small and empty, just some steps down to the grass and high fences on all sides. They lay down in the grass and Mark frowns and shifts when it prickles the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “First things first when you stargaze: find the moon,” Donghyuck instructs and Mark listens, scanning the sky for the nearly full moon. He finds it behind them, tilting his head at an exaggerated angle and wincing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t hurt yourself,” Donghyuck whispers with a chuckle, and Mark turns his head to see the other watching him. He quickly turns back to the sky, flustered, and says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Show me a constellation now.” Donghyuck points above them and traces a line of three stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You see those three stars? They’re Orion’s belt. You can see the rest of him too, there’s his bow. His head is there, and those are his legs." Mark struggles for a moment before finding what Donghyuck is talking about. When he does finally see it he smiles and traces the shape with his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wow. Who’s Orion again? Some Greek guy right?” Donghyuck chuckles and nods, interlocking his hand with Mark’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, some Greek guy. He was a hunter in myths, hence the bow and arrow. In some stories they say that a scorpion, later turned into the constellation Scorpio, killed him.” Mark hums in interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What else you got?” Donghyuck points out a few more constellations, ones he thinks Mark will be able to spot, and tells him whatever information he knows about them. Time slips by and the boys feel themselves drifting off, the gentle light from the stars and the cool night air lulling them to sleep. Hands still clasped together, they let themselves fall asleep, contentment filling them and giving them good dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    The bright sunlight wakes Donghyuck. He blinks his eyes open and then shuts them again, pressing his face deeper into the pillow next to him to block out the light. Except it’s not a pillow. He opens his eyes once more and lifts his head. He barely holds in a gasp when he realizes that he’s currently snuggled into Mark’s chest, the boy’s arm thrown over his waist. He puts his head back where it was against Mark’s chest and groans quietly, not knowing what to do with himself. The movement and noise wakes Mark and he squeezes Donghyuck’s waist for a second before rolling onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What’s going on?” he asks groggily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We fell asleep outside.” Mark opens his eyes and turns to look at Donghyuck. He seems to remember that he was holding something when he woke up and he freezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Were we... “ Donghyuck nods and sits up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “If you mean cuddling then yeah. We should go in and eat.” Masterful evasion skills, he knows. He waits for Mark to stand before heading inside, shucking off Mark’s old jacket and throwing it over the couch. Mark does the same and follows Donghyuck to the kitchen-slash-dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No cooking,” Donghyuck reminds him and Mark sits at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I know.” They had discovered in high school that Mark was a terrible cook and tended to burn whatever he tried to make. They had agreed that it was Donghyuck's job to cook and Mark's job to clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Donghyuck bustles around the kitchen for a while, Mark watching with his chin resting on his palm, and when Donghyuck stills to wait for something to cook he speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do you have plans for the summer? Now that school is done.” Donghyuck glances at him and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I might have an idea,” Mark says vaguely, and Donghyuck knows from his tone he won’t get anything else out of him so he just raises his eyebrows and goes back to his task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alright mystery man. I hope it’s a good one.” Mark smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It is. Only the best for my best friend.” Donghyuck feels his heart tear between happiness that Mark wants to please him and pain at the words ‘best friend’. He supposes it’s the best he’ll get, so he pushes down the pain and focuses on the happiness, ignoring the ache in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, I just wanted to thank the people who commented on the last chapter for showing me that support, it really means a lot and makes posting this story feel less arbitrary and pointless, so thank you so much for doing that, I love you guys! Please don't be shy about commenting, whether it's praise or criticism! I would love to hear either one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Emotional Support Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    "You know he didn't say it to friendzone you," Jaemin says a few days later when him, Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun are hanging out at Jaemin's house. It had seemed a bit awkward at first for Donghyuck to unload all his troubles with the two newer additions around, seeing as they hadn't gotten too roped into his drama yet, but they're surprisingly good at consoling him. And everyone has pretty much accepted the fact that those three are a package deal now, so Donghyuck doesn't really mind having them there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I know but still, it's discouraging," Donghyuck says and moves to sit on Jaemin's lap on the floor. Jaemin grunts softly and positions him so he can see past his shoulder. Renjun lifts his feet onto the couch that he's sharing with Jeno, their shoulders brushing, and he smiles comfortingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Just keep doing what you're doing. He'll realize eventually. Maybe he already did, and this thing he's planning is some sort of move on his part," Renjun says wisely. Jeno nods beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Subtlety is hard but it works the best." He puts a hand on Renjun's knee when he says this and Donghyuck narrows his eyes just the slightest bit. Even his example of being subtle was subtle… that’s some next level shit. Jaemin clears his throat in Donghyuck's ear and he jumps, turning to glare at him. Jaemin ignores his gaze and speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Well it's May, summer is starting, and you'll have plenty of free time to spend with Mark. Maybe if you're together more often something will happen." Donghyuck nods sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Maybe." Jaemin hugs his waist and Donghyuck doesn't miss the jealous look he gets from both boys across from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "So what about you guys? Any plans for the summer?" Donghyuck deflects the attention to something else. Everyone shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Nope." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Nah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Work I guess." Donghyuck tilts his head and leans back against Jaemin a bit, making Jaemin grunt and have to put his hands behind him so he doesn't fall. Jaemin jostles him in retaliation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Where do you work Jeno?" he asks, ignoring Jaemin's jostling. Renjun and Jeno both seem torn between smiling and scowling at the intimacy of the action. He feels sort of guilty about it, he doesn't want to cause any tension between these three, but he can’t say he isn’t hoping some jealousy will speed things up. Jeno answers normally though, sounding calm and friendly, even if his eyes say different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I'm a counselor at a soccer camp but that's only for two months when the kids are out of school." Donghyuck has to admit he swoons just a little imagining Jeno spending the summer teaching kids to play soccer, because who doesn't love a man who's good with kids, but seeing the others' reactions are even better. Jaemin tenses under him and he hears a quiet 'oh god' in his ear, and Renjun stares at Jeno like he could marry him right then and there. Jeno doesn't seem to notice either of their reactions and he asks Donghyuck if he works. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I just got a job at a retail place for the summer, which is lame compared to your job," he jokes, then looks at the other boy across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "And what about you Renjun? Do you work?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I work at an art store," Renjun answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I need to get a job," Jaemin groans and Donghyuck takes this moment to slide off Jaemin's lap and hit him gently on the leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Yeah you do. Ask Jisung about the cafe he's working at." Jaemin hums and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Speaking of work," Renjun says as he glances at his watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I should probably get going. Walk me to the door?" He directs his question at Jaemin but Jeno stands as well, saying he should leave too, and Donghyuck leans over to see into the entryway and watch them. Renjun pulls on his jacket and blushes when Jaemin steps forward to zip it for him. Donghyuck tries not to scream. Renjun's cheeks get pinker than Donghyuck has ever seen them when Jaemin finishes and looks in his eyes, smoothing the fabric over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "See you later Junnie," he says and Renjun mumbles, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "See you later Nana." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Jeno pulls a hoodie over his head and Jaemin fixes his hair gently, stepping back and smiling when he's done. Jeno's cheeks also go pink and Donghyuck has serious trouble not jumping around and squealing over how cute the three of them are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "See you later Jen," Jaemin says and, much like Renjun, Jeno stutters through a shy, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "See you later Nana," and Donghyuck almost dies. Cute nicknames? How disgustingly adorable can these three get? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When Jaemin returns Donghyuck quickly whips around and pretends that he wasn't watching the whole thing, but Jaemin sees through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "They're cute, aren't they?" he asks and Donghyuck finally lets a squeal out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Oh my god those nicknames? And how their cheeks got all pink? Priceless. And you're so forward, how do you do that?" Jaemin smiles and sits where Jeno had been on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Confidence, my dear boy. Maybe that's what you need more of." Donghyuck gives him an unimpressed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "More confidence? Me? Really?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Alright maybe not but you could be more forward. Just fix Mark's clothes or hair for him. It worked for me just now, didn't it?" Donghyuck acknowledges this with a nod and he leans back on his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Did you notice how jealous they got when I was on your lap?" he asks. Jaemin tries to hold back a smug smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Yeah of course. Hard not to be, when my lap is so comfy." Donghyuck scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Okay mister confident. So then at the door, was that to make them less jealous? Or were you just laying on the grease?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Excuse me, I am not greasy. I'm smooth. There's a difference." Donghyuck rolls his eyes but lets him continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "That was just because I wanted to make sure they looked nice before leaving. And also maybe because I wanted them to feel less jealous." Donghyuck nods in approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Good. Make them feel special. I think they're keepers." Jaemin goes pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I hope so. I think we could make it work with three of us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Of course you can. You like them, I can tell that they like you and each other, I mean everything is perfect. You just have to get together." Jaemin groans and slides down deeper into the cushions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "How am I supposed to ask two boys out?" he says, and Donghyuck smiles reassuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "If anyone can do it, you can." Jaemin gives him a tight smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Thanks." Donghyuck moves to the couch and grabs the tv remote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Netflix to take your mind off of it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Yes please." And it works for Donghyuck too, his mind barely drifting to Mark, what his mysterious idea for the summer might be, and the pain of being reminded that he's just Mark's best friend and nothing more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys, sorry for missing last week's update and then coming back with a bit of a shorter chapter. I'll try to make it up to you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Donghyuck distracts himself from whatever surprise Mark has planned for the summer for a little while, but it doesn’t last long, because a week later he gets a text asking if he can take a few days off work for his birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What are you planning?” he asks as soon as Mark picks up the phone. Mark laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Just a little trip. Take your birthday and the day before off work. And pack a bathing suit.” He hangs up and Donghyuck is left with possibly more questions than he had before. The most random and perplexing statement was ‘pack a bathing suit’... where would they go that requires a bathing suit…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Donghyuck is pulled from his deducing by his phone pinging with a text from Jaemin asking if he can come over. Donghyuck says yes and gets himself into some more presentable clothes, since it’s his day off work and he isn’t properly dressed yet, and then he heads to Jaemin’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    When he arrives he’s pulled directly into Jaemin’s room and pushed onto the bed facing the closet, where Jaemin stands with his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Help me find an outfit,” he says as he stares at his wardrobe, eyebrows creasing in thought. Donghyuck stutters confusedly for a second before asking, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What are you getting dressed for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “A date.” Donghyuck’s brain simultaneously pauses and explodes and it takes him a second to fully compute Jaemin’s answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “A date? With who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Renjun and Jeno.” Jaemin is still staring into his closet and Donghyuck is secretly grateful that he can’t see the shock on his face right now, because he’s pretty sure Jaemin would be at least a little offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Seriously?! Oh my god I knew you could do it, when did this happen? Tell me everything, Jaems I can’t believe you didn’t tell me as soon as it happened!” Jaemin barely looks back at him when he answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ll tell you later okay please just help me, the date is in an hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh, sorry, yeah.” Donghyuck goes into serious mode and combes through Jaemin’s clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Try those black jeans. Okay what about that white shirt with a jean jacket on top?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “My jean jacket? Really?” Jaemin asks, sounding skeptical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Jean jackets make everyone look hot man, just try it.” Jaemin sighs, grabs the items and puts them on, feeling a little iffy about it when he looks in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You think it’s good enough?” he asks anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well where are you guys going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The movies.” Donghyuck waves his hand and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s perfect.” Jaemin still looks hesitant but he concedes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay. And my hair? Does it look okay?” Jaemin asks, messing with his fringe in the mirror. Donghyuck stands and says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yes Jaems you look great. Now come on, I’m hungry.” Jaemin turns to scowl at Donghyuck and follows him out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You just came here to eat my food, didn’t you?” Donghyuck hums in confirmation and digs into the fridge, pulling out a container of leftovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Can I have this?” he asks, already halfway to the microwave. Jaemin plunks his elbow onto the counter and shoves his face into his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Go for it. I’m too nervous to even think of eating.” Donghyuck sticks the food in the microwave, grabs a fork, and turns to face Jaemin, arms half-crossed and prongs of the fork between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What are you so nervous about? You, Renjun, and Jeno have great chemistry and you all like each other, so I can’t see anything going wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Something always goes wrong on the first date, it’s like a law of nature. What if I screw up so bad they stop liking me?” The microwave beeps and they both ignore it. Donghyuck walks over to Jaemin and rubs his back reassuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That won’t happen. The date will go great and you’ll all be super in love and when you call me afterward to bask in the glow of your amazing date I’ll say ‘I told you so’.” Jaemin exhales in half a laugh and straightens up, looking at Donghyuck and smiling gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Anything for my second-best friend. So, now that you’re less stressed will you give me some details?” Donghyuck says as he grabs his food from the microwave and starts eating. Jaemin rolls his eyes and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay fine. Jeno asked us to go to the movies and I asked whether it was a date or not and they both got shy and said it could be a date if we wanted it to be, so here we are. Going on a date. Those are the details, are you happy?” Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him and takes a bite of his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Maybe. Report back to me after with more details and I’ll make my decision.” Jaemin shakes his head and gathers his wallet, phone, and keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m gonna go now. You enjoy your carbs and lack of dates, Hyuck.” Jaemin smiles at the offended expression on Donghyuck’s face and leaves, closing and locking the door behind him. As soon as he’s gone Donghyuck mumbles, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Bitch.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Movie Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Jaemin shows up at the movie theatre ten minutes before the arranged meeting time and is surprised to see Renjun already there, looking just as nervous as he feels. God, he thinks, this might be a tough day. Renjun is wearing blue jeans and an adorable oversized plaid shirt over a black tee. His long black hair is fluffy and hanging in his eyes and he looks so damn cute and this overall look does things to Jaemin’s heart that he does not want to admit to.  He waves when Renjun notices him and smiles when he gets a small wave back, stopping in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey. You’re here early,” he greets and Renjun shoves him playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “So are you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “ ‘If you’re early you’re on time and if you’re on time you’re late.’ That’s what I was taught,” Jaemin says, moving to stand beside Renjun and keep a lookout for Jeno. Renjun nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That’s how it’s gotta be nowadays with everyone in a rush all the time.” This must have been a well-known fact because not a minute after Jaemin shows up they spot Jeno walking towards them wearing a shy smile and some jeans that look way too good on him. Tight black jeans. He’s wearing a striped longsleeve shirt that looks frustratingly hot with the sleeves pushed up and his blonde hair is pushed back from his forehead. Jaemin is suddenly very self conscious of his jean jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey guys,” Jeno says and the other two echo him, Jaemin a bit blankly. Jeno picks up on this and smiles mirthfully at Jaemin. Thankfully he doesn’t say anything and he points behind them at the line for tickets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wanna go get in line?” They nod and Jaemin almost coos out loud when Renjun slots himself between him and Jeno and grabs both of their hands hesitantly. As they stand in line, which doesn’t take very long for a saturday afternoon, Jaemin catches a middle aged couple giving them nasty looks but when Renjun tries to let go of his hand he squeezes harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t worry about anyone else Jun,” he says. Jeno nods and squeezes Renjun’s other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Just ignore them. What snacks do you want?” Jeno asks. Renjun lets them keep holding his hands but he stays tense, trying not to glance in the couple’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Um maybe some popcorn? And candy, what kind of candy do you guys like?” With the distraction mission a success, Jaemin and Jeno start to chat with Renjun about types of candy until they reach the front of the line, the smallest noticeably more relaxed. Jaemin lets go of his hand to grab his wallet and ask for three tickets to the newest action movie, paying for all three of them. As they walk away with their tickets Jaemin takes Renjun’s hand again, smiling when the older says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Can I pay you back for the movie ticket?” Jaemin shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nope. But one of you is paying for snacks because I’m still unemployed,” he jokes and Jeno cuts in with a small laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m buying snacks. And neither of you are paying me back either. Okay, what do we want again?” They step up to the concession counter and get their snacks, only having to wait in line for a minute or so. Jaemin is surprised, this is the fastest he’s ever gotten into a movie on a saturday. The date gods must really be on their side today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Go home, queers.” Jaemin whips around when he hears a man’s voice behind them. The older couple from the ticket lineup is glaring at them, the man obviously the one to just insult them. Okay maybe the date gods aren’t on their side today. Jaemin feels Renjun tense up and try to take his hand back again but he holds on tight and gives the man a flirty wave and smile. He revels in the way the man grimaces, looking personally offended in the deepest most soul-touching way possible, turning away with another grumbled insult and walking off arm-in-arm with his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “God what an asshole,” Jeno says. He notices how hard Renjun is gripping his hand and the expression on his face, some mix of anger, fear, and resignment, and he pulls them over to the side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are you guys okay?” he asks, knowing that Jaemin probably is but not wanting to single Renjun out. Like he expects, Jaemin sighs and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m fine, I expected something like that might happen. I just hoped it wouldn’t.” Jeno nods and looks at Renjun, squeezing his hand, which has slackened its grip a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Jun? You okay?” Jaemin feels his heart break a little when Renjun takes his hand out of Jamein’s grasp and wipes at his eyes, tears barely getting through his wall of defense. He wipes them quickly enough that they don’t really fall, and onlookers won’t notice the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m fine I’m just… I heard that stuff a lot in school, you know, being an art nerd and everything so it just sort of… brings up some memories, you know? I’m sorry,” he says and wipes more aggressively at his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t be sorry.” Jeno says with kindness and conviction all at once, and it makes Jaemin look at him. He’s surprised to see how soft Jeno’s eyes are amid the hard set of his eyebrows, obviously upset that Renjun is unhappy and reliving some bad memories but wanting to comfort him all the same. It fills Jaemin with something bittersweet. The sadness and strength coming off of these boys beside him is conflicting, inspiring, and he’s not sure what to do with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Would you feel better if we left? We don’t have to watch this dumb action movie, I’ve probably seen ten just like it,” Jaemin says, aiming for a bit of humour. It works and Renjun lets out a half-laugh, just a breath of air with a small smile attached. The bitterness in Jaemin’s heart is pushed out so that only sweetness remains, and he takes Renjun’s hand again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But we already bought tickets and food,” Renjun says dejectedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We can bring our snacks to the park or something,” Jaemin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “But your money… can you get a refund on movie tickets?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t worry about it. Just buy me something later and we’ll be even,” Jaemin jokes and a smile finally breaks on Renjun’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You wish,” he snipes and they laugh, walking out the door of the theatre to the parking lot. When they get to Jeno’s car, which is parked the closest, Renjun speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I really am sorry. Let’s go to the mall, I’ll actually buy you each something to pay you back for ruining our date.” Jeno and Jaemin look at each other and decide to take him up on his offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay. Hop in, I’ll drive,” Jeno says as he slides into the driver’s seat. Renjun takes shotgun with minimal resistance from Jaemin, who takes the backseat but immediately hijacks the aux cord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Get ready for 15 minutes of pure heaven.” He ignores the eyerolls from the front seat and presses play. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guys I did not mean for this to get so angsty I just wanted them to have a nice date but sometimes the story writes itself so this happened instead. The next update will be them having a nice date though I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dating In Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Donghyuck hates work. It’s not like retail is a super hard job for him since he’s not much of an introvert and therefore has no trouble talking to people - well, most people - but standing around smiling at customers even when they’re being rude to you and helping people pick out clothes that he couldn’t care less about really isn’t how he wants to spend his saturday. Even though it’s summer and days mean practically nothing, he still wishes he could have stuck to the principle of saturday and just sat around watching netflix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hello ma’am, are you looking for anything today?” he asks the middle aged woman who walks through the door. She smiles at him and waves a hand casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m just browsing.” She walks off and Donghyuck is left to stand there aimlessly and try to look  busy. He strolls over to a stack of shirts and starts fixing the way they’re folded, keeping one eye on the woman in case she calls for him but otherwise letting his mind wander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    ‘I wonder how Jaemin’s date is going,’ he wonders and, just as he’s thinking this, he hears some people enter the store and he looks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hello, are you loo-” He cuts off and stares in surprise at the three boys in front of him, who look equally surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Jaemin what are you doing here? I thought you guys were at the movies? And are you holding hands?!” he says a little too loudly and watches as Renjun tries to pull his hands back self-consciously. Neither of the two other boys let him reclaim his hands though, they just squeeze tighter and Donghyuck thinks that’s pretty cute but his surprise is still overriding any other emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah uh the movie didn’t go too well so we decided to shop instead. I forgot that you were working right now but since you’re here,” Donghyuck feels a trickle of hope spark in him; is Jaemin going to ask him to help find an outfit? He’s been trying to convince Jaemin to let him help with his wardrobe (which consists mostly of plain shirts and jeans) for years! That feeling is instantly crushed a second later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We’re gonna leave.” Jaemin turns over his shoulder and makes to step away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No Jaemin don’t go! I’m so bored and you guys are fun, please stay for a little bit?” Jaemin stops with a sigh and turns again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You look too pitiful Donghyuck, have at least a bit of pride.”  Jaemin eyes him for a second, seeming to consider his options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fine. We’ll stay, but you’ve gotta give us some space. We’re here on a date, not to entertain you, okay?” Donghyuck sighs in relief and smiles widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay! Just let me know if you need anything!” Jaemin stares at him as they pass, making sure he’s not going to follow them around. Donghyuck just flashes him an even wider smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Forget I’m here!” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah I try that a lot but it never works,” Jaemin responds and the other two laugh at the offended expression that crosses Donghyuck’s features for just a second. When he recovers he smiles sarcastically and turns away, going back to folding shirts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Let’s hope he actually stays away. God this might have been a mistake. So! What do you guys wanna buy?” Jaemin asks, looking at the two boys beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well you guys can get whatever, just try not to break my bank account. But I need some new jeans, mine are getting faded,” Renjun says. Jeno looks over Renjun’s head at Jaemin and says with a cheeky smile, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I need to replace the shirt I gave away.” Jaemin tries to keep his ears from going red at the memory of him spilling coffee all over himself in front of Jeno and clears his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Right. I’m getting some jeans too, should we do those first?” Renjun nods and they walk the few steps to the jeans section, unclasping hands to allow Jaemin and Renjun to rifle through the styles and colours until they find something they like. Jaemin completes his search and turns to look at the other two. It feels ridiculous how such a mundane thing as looking at clothes together can make Jaemin’s heart soar for these boys, but he feels it all the same. The cuteness of Renjun smiling and holding out the couple of pairs he wants to try on practically melts Jaemin and he can see the same love-struck expression on Jeno’s face, so at least he doesn’t feel like quite as much of an idiot since he’s not the only one. He snaps out of his mini reverie to say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “A shirt for Jeno now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Jeno only takes a couple minutes to pick a white shirt that’s not too different from the one in Jaemin’s closet and as soon as Donghyuck, who has been keeping just far enough away that he won’t get yelled at by Jaemin, notices that they’re all set he rushes over to give them a changing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do you all want your own room or do you only need one?” Donghyuck asks with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. Jaemin smacks him and ignores the shout of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We’ll take one room but we’re going in </span>
  <em>
    <span>separately</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Fine, god, didn’t need to attack me,” Donghyuck mutters and leads Jeno into an empty room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Come out and show us!” Renjun calls and Jeno calls back an ‘okay’, coming out a minute later. Jaemin knows - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>- that it’s just a white shirt and it can’t hurt him but he feels attacked right now. The shirt is loose but not baggy, showing just a hint of collarbone where the neck scoops and honestly any amount of skin drives Jaemin crazy with these boys and there’s a light heat prickling under his skin from the view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wow. That looks good,” he says and Renjun nods and says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’m definitely buying that for you.” Jeno looks a little bit shy when he thanks Renjun and goes to change again. He reacts pretty much the same way when Renjun tries on his pair of jeans, the material clinging to his thighs in a way that Jaemin really wasn’t ready for. He feels like combusting on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Those look so good Jun,” Jeno breathes and Renjun blushes. He doesn’t know what to say in response so he just returns to the dressing room shyly and changes back into his regular jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Jaemin goes in next and he pulls on the tight pair of jeans he had picked out. They’re black and a little more fitted than what he usually wears so he hopes this will be enough to placate Donghyuck’s hatred of his monotonous wardrobe. When he steps into the main room he’s surprised by the way both boys stare at him openly, Renjun looking ready to fork over the money for the jeans right then and Jeno practically undressing him with his stare. It’s not unwelcome though, so he decides to be a little coy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do they look okay?” he asks with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “More than okay,” Jeno answers lowly and heat spreads in the pit of Jaemin’s stomach from his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Great. I’ll buy these then.” He quickly changes and the boys all take their stuff to the counter to buy it. Donghyuck follows them and slides up close to Jaemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Got some new clothes to tear off of each other?” he teases. Jaemin shoves him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “This is literally our first date, get your mind out of the gutter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mhmm. Because none of you were thinking about it today.” Jaemin feels a blush creep onto his cheeks and he digs an elbow into Donghyuck’s side, smiling at his surprised and pained yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Get back to work, I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alright fine, be that way. Bye guys, have fun with the rest of your day!” The boys all say bye and finally pay for their clothes, the cashier looking only mildly annoyed at having to wait for them to finish their little conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Have a good day!” the cashier says as they leave. The boys continue to wander the mall for most of the day, enjoying the freedom and comfort of hanging out just the three of them. Jaemin could get used to this. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>why did something so mundane turn into such a long chapter lmao sorry that this is the content that actually gets the most writing instead of, you know, progressing the story like a good author. The next couple chapters will be better with that. Also sorry that norenmin sort of took over lately I know markhyuck is the “main pairing” from what I wrote in the summary of the fic but I promise they’re gonna get some content real soon guys they’re just going for that real slow burn lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    It’s two days before his birthday and Donghyuck knows that Mark has something planned but he has no information beyond that. He stands in front of his closet staring at his clothes, trying to decide what to pack. He’s assuming from Mark’s cryptic call a couple weeks ago - “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take your birthday and the day before off work. And pack a bathing suit” </span>
  </em>
  <span>- that they’re going on some sort of trip, possibly to a beach or a hotel with a pool, but that isn’t really enough for Donghyuck to go off of. And they leave tomorrow. He needs to pack asap. Donghyuck pulls out his phone and dials Mark’s number. It rings twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yo,” Mark’s voice answers casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey. When are you picking me up tomorrow? And what should I pack? On a scale of one to ten, how sexy should my bathing suit be?” He hears Mark laugh and he smiles, already feeling less worried. His jokes always seem to loosen the both of them up, even if that wasn’t really the goal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Just bring an extra shirt and shorts and something comfy for the car ride if you want. Maybe some sandals. And that bathing suit had better be a ten.” Donghyuck snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ll be there bright and early to get you, be ready by 8,” Mark says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yikes I didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass o’clock </span>
  </em>
  <span>was when I’d have to get up right before my birthday but okay, anything for you Markie poo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t ever call me that again or this trip is cancelled,” Mark threatens, but Donghyuck can hear the suppressed smile in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “That threat only applies for the next 24 hours Mark, you might wanna come up with something a little more permanent,” he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Then it’ll be a good 24 hours. In the meantime, try to think of a better nickname. I expect a fantastic new one when I pick you up. Now go pack, I’ll see you tomorrow.” They say goodbye and Donghyuck hangs up with an exasperated smile. That wasn’t the most helpful way that conversation could have gone, but at least he got an answer on the clothes. Donghyuck continues to stare at his closet for the next five minutes picking out which shorts and shirt to bring and what to wear when Mark gets him tomorrow, until he finally settles on another pair of slightly more comfy shorts and a loose shirt, which he sets on his desk so he can throw them on quickly in the morning. If there are any things that he can do to make his life easier in the morning, then he’ll do it. He has a feeling that his anticipation will make it hard to fall asleep tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Donghyuck is awakened by his obnoxious alarm at 7:00 the next morning and he blearily turns it off, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He rubs his eyes and groans, wanting nothing more than to flop back down and keep sleeping. He was right about having trouble falling asleep last night. He has the rare experience of wishing that he hadn’t been right. He groans again and, against every instinct and muscle in his body, he drags himself out of bed and grabs the clothes from his desk, shuffling to the washroom to get ready. He takes a quick shower, gets dressed, and dries his hair with his towel, then sets off to the kitchen for some breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Usually Donghyuck is quite lazy with breakfast, settling for a bowl of cereal or some toast and juice, and today’s menu consists of the latter. He’s about halfway through his toast when his phone rings, Mark’s name written across the screen. Dunghyuck rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hello?” he mumbles around a bite of toast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh good you’re awake. I’ll be there in half an hour so you’d better be ready by then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “How dare you assume that I’d sleep through my alarm on an important day like this, I am offended Markie pie.” A beat of silence. Donghyuck sips his juice expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Markie pie is almost worse than Markie poo. Where’s your creativity Hyuck? And don’t make me remind you that you literally slept through your final exam once,” Mark says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alright fine I’ll admit that I have a hard time waking up but I did it today so give me a medal or something when you get here. Now let me eat my toast in peace,” Donghyuck says and takes a loud bite right next to the mic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alright enjoy your dry-ass toast. 30 minutes!” The call ends and Donghyuck downs the rest of his breakfast. He brushes his teeth, makes sure his hair looks okay, and brings his bag to the front door with a few minutes to spare, and he rocks on the balls of his feet to try to alleviate some of the anticipation building up inside of him. He tenses when he hears Mark’s key in the door (yes Mark has his own key. For emergencies. Of course that’s why.) and the moment Mark enters his house Donghyuck launches himself at him, shrieking with excitement. Mark catches him in an awkward hug, stumbling from the impact.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Whoa Hyuck calm down!” He regains his balance and pulls Donghyuck closer, partly to restrain him and partly to give him a real hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Happy early birthday,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thanks. I hope this trip is worth not getting to sleep in,” Donghyuck says sassily and he giggles into Mark’s neck when the older hits the back of his head lightly just as a warning to keep his sass to himself. Mark pulls back and Donghyuck tries not to think about the disappointed sinking feeling in his gut when he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alright let’s get going, I wanna get there with enough time to do everything.” With that vague statement Mark grabs Donghyuck’s bag and heads out to the car. Donghyuck scrabbles to get his shoes on and he hops out the door behind Mark, locking it before running to the car. He claims the passenger seat and the aux cord quickly, tunes already playing by the time Mark gets his seatbelt on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “So where are we going? What are we doing?” Donghyuck asks excitedly, turning almost fully to look at Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’ll see. Just enjoy the ride.” Donghyuck would usually try to get more out of his best friend, since he seems to have the effect of getting Mark to do whatever he wants, but he thinks that maybe this surprise is best left undiscovered so he doesn’t pry. Instead he listens to Mark (for once) and looks out the window to enjoy the view while they drive. After a couple of hours of driving Donghyuck starts to recognize the landmarks around his hometown of Busan and he sits up straighter and grabs the dashboard in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No way,” he says. He glances at Mark and sees the proud smirk playing across his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Way. We’re almost to the hotel, don’t explode before we get there.” That’s a tall order right about now but somehow Donghyuck manages to keep himself from bouncing and screaming for the rest of the ride into town and as soon as they park in front of a hotel he jumps out of the car and lets it all out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “OH MY GOD!!” he screams, flailing his arms and running circles around the car. Mark thinks he looks like an over-excited dog and snorts to himself. He reaches out and grabs the maniac before he wears the soles of his shoes down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Let’s go get changed, we’re going to the beach,” he says and braces for the resulting screech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “THE BEACH?! OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!” A staff member glances at them from behind the front desk, which Mark can see through the glass of the front door, and he shushes the younger boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I know, I love you too, now shut up and come on.” Donghyuck stops bouncing around and his cheeks go pink, which he desperately hopes Mark doesn’t notice. That, or the sound of his heart beating, or the fact that he can’t breathe right now. Mark gives him a strange look, silently inquiring about his sudden stillness, and Donghyuck gives him a huge smile instead of an answer. Fuck, of course Mark would notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay!” he chirps and silently follows Mark into the hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finally some markhyuck content!! Sorry it took so long to get them to this point, I’ve been referencing their trip for like 5 chapters now and finally made it happen. That norenmin tangent took a while but now we can get some development with these two! And I have a bit more of an idea of what to do with the story from this point on, tbh I’ve been winging it this whole time but maybe I can get something good going as we move into the later stages of the story (hah what story, let’s be real this is trash but thanks for reading it anyway!) Also sorry for posting a day late, that's gonna happen next week too, but after that I should be back on schedule!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Beach Episode™</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Their hotel room is nicer than Donghyuck would have expected, two beds and a nice comfy looking chair placed nicely with room to spare. There’s a large window with a balcony that faces the ocean and a fairly large bathroom on the right side immediately after you walk in. Donghyuck looks around and tosses his bag onto the bed closest to the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “How much was this room?” he asks, somewhat impressed and somewhat concerned for Mark’s wallet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t worry about it. Hurry up and change, I’m serious about spending as much time as we can at the beach.” Donghyuck looks over his shoulders with a glint in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re really impatient about the part where I get naked. You really wanna see me strip that bad?” Mark chokes and turns away, coughing as a blush dusts his cheeks. The younger cackles at his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No thanks, I’ve seen it before and don’t need to see it again,” Mark says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay that was when we were like 10, you haven’t seen the new and improved Donghyuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Just get changed man!” Donghyuck laughs some more at Mark’s embarrassment and ceases his teasing, to Mark’s relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It takes just under 10 minutes to walk to the beach from their hotel so they grab towels and sunscreen and head out in their swimming trunks and flip-flops, not caring how much they must look like tourists. Donghyuck is </span>
  <em>
    <span>from </span>
  </em>
  <span>here for christ’s sake, he can dress however he wants to. The (early) birthday boy nudges Mark with his elbow as they walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “How long have you been planning this trip?” he asks with a smile. Mark rubs the back of his neck, a habit that means he’s feeling uncomfortable, and he looks down at the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I got the idea about a month ago and put it all together a couple weeks ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well it’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten, so thank you.” Mark looks up and is dazzled by the warm, sincere smile on the younger boy’s face. He quickly looks forward and shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No problem. It’s sort of a gift for myself too, like a mini vacation, so don’t get too happy,” he says. The path they’re on stops, sand dusting the edge of it and stretching to the sea in front of them. Donghyuck kicks his flip-flops off and grabs them, whooping and breaking into a run towards the water. A wide smile stretches across his face, a breeze in his hair and sand between his toes. He’s finally at home. Mark catches up to him, panting slightly, and Donghyuck narrows his eyes in a challenge. Mark smirks back at him in understanding and they start sprinting at top speed across the beach, kicking up sand and dodging past other beach-goers. They reach a lifeguard tower and slow down, both bending over and breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I won!” Donghyuck shouts victoriously, one fist in the air and the other hand on his knee as he regains his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What? No way, I won!” Mark retorts. He tries to glare but only manages to look a bit like an unimpressed mom with his hands on his hips and face scrunched up in pain from the lack of oxygen. If there was a playback, the boys could see that Donghyuck did indeed win, but not by much. His foot landed past the tower a blink before Mark’s did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh god, cramp. Running was a bad idea,” Mark says and grabs his side. Donghyuck laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Let’s walk back, yeah?” Mark nods and they make their way back to a less crowded area of the beach. They lay out their towels and pull their shirts off, and Mark produces a tube of sunscreen from his small bag. He squeezes some out and hands the tube to Donghyuck, who just looks at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I wanna get a tan,” he says. Mark rolls his eyes and jabs the tube towards him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You’re tan enough, come on. At least put some on your face.” The younger sighs but follows orders. He takes the sunscreen and puts some on his face and ears but leaves the rest of his body free to tan. Meanwhile Mark has covered his whole body in a thin layer of sunscreen like a responsible person, which Donghyuck will never understand. What is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsibility</span>
  </em>
  <span> you speak of? He doesn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The pair go down to the water as soon as they’re all sunscreen-ed up and it starts off calm, it really does. But about five minutes into wading around and enjoying the cool water a wave is sent into Mark’s face and it’s much too precise to be a natural wave. Mark shakes water out of his now wet hair and retaliates with a wave of his own, using his whole arm to sweep water at Donghyuck. The wave crashes into his side and Donghyuck yelps, hands out in front of him as if it will help block the water. A full-on splashing war ensues and by the end of it both boys are out of breath again and completely drenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay truce!” Donghyuck shouts after another huge wave falls over his head and sends him under the water. It’s a good thing they stayed in the shallows, he thinks to himself as he surfaces and stays sitting with the water up to his chest. He pushes his wet hair out of his eyes and spits out sea water. He’s a little surprised to see that Mark is right in front of him with a hand out to help him up. He takes it with a smile and lets Mark pull him up to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I won,” the older boy says and Donghyuck jabs at his side. Mark flinches but smiles in victory because Donghyuck didn’t deny it. They sit on their towels and Mark checks the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s 3:30.When do you wanna go back to the hotel? We should shower before dinner but we can eat whenever,” he says. Donghyuck leans back on his hands with his legs straight and ankles crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Is it a fancy dinner? I didn't bring any formal clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nah, we can eat wherever you want to. Are there any places you remember and think would be good?” The brunette smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah I know a place that’s pretty good. Your treat?” he teases, looking at Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Of course, I’m paying for everything on this trip, Hyuck. It’s your present.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wow you really got me a trip to my hometown, the beach, dinner, a hotel room, and whatever else you’ve got planned. If this is how you treat your best friend, you’d spoil the hell out of your boyfriend.” Donghyuck thinks that Mark looks almost wistful for a second and - was that a hint of nervousness? No, he must be imagining it. Why would Mark be nervous about Donghyuck bringing up a boyfriend? He doesn't… </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>a boyfriend… does he? Donghyuck has to get it off his mind or he’ll go crazy with theories, and he’s saved by Mark chuckling nervously - </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was right! What is that about?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and saying, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Haha yeah. I guess so.” With his heart beating way faster than he’d like and his mouth feeling dry Donghyck asks, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are you interested in anyone? Any boys you haven’t told me about?” He cringes at how overbearing that sounds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Any secrets you’ve been keeping from me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>it echoes in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No.” Immense relief floods the brunette but he prepares himself for something else, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-but</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ruin it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I mean there is someone I like but… I’ll tell you later. Now’s not the right time. We’re supposed to be relaxing!” Mark lays down and folds his arms behind his head, eyes closed so he doesn’t see the mild panic on Donghyuck’s face. There’s that </span>
  <em>
    <span>-but</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was waiting for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay! But if the suspense kills me my family will sue,” Donghyuck jokes in an attempt to loosen the fear and panic that’s curled around his chest. Mark just hums, totally relaxed and unworried, and Donghyuck tries to copy that energy. He tilts his head back, feels the sun on his face, smells the salt of the water and the slightly sweet scent of sunscreen. This is home, and he lets it fill him with peace. Well, as much as it can. He can’t fully stop himself from worrying about what Mark might reveal later tonight. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The restaurant that Donghyuck chooses for his birthday dinner is close to his childhood home. Him and Mark walk since it’s not incredibly far from the hotel and they don’t mind the fresh air and exercise. Their flip-flopped feet fall into the same rhythm and Donghyuck smiles to himself when he notices their synchronization. Everything with Mark is this easy; it’s like being one human in two bodies and he will never be able to explain how it works or why it’s like that with them - it just is. Mark glances over and does a double take when he sees the way Donghyuck’s staring, but he can’t be bothered to stop. Instead he loops his arm through Mark’s and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thanks for taking me out. I love that you endorse my obsession with food,” he jokes and Mark smiles back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I don’t know if I should endorse that particular obsession all the time, or else my wallet will be empty 24/7,” he jokes back. Donghyuck jabs Mark in the ribs with his elbow and snickers when Mark can’t cry out because they’ve just arrived at the restaurant and he can’t cause a scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I’ll get you back for that,” Mark whispers. They sit down - it’s a “seat yourself” kind of place - and browse the menu, Donghyuck recommending his favourites and Mark agreeing to order a couple of them to share, and when their food finally arrives and Donghyuck takes a bite it’s like he’s a kid again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh god I missed this place. I haven’t been to town in years and I haven’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> since I was like twelve. This is the best.” Mark has a fond smile on his face that maybe makes Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat but if anybody asks it totally doesn’t. He’s not that much of a simp, he swears. He takes a break from eating to sit back and sigh in content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Man this is so great. Everything I love is on this trip: the beach, good food, you,” Donghyuck says and his heart pounds even just saying it flippantly. He tries to look as nonchalant as possible and not like he can feel his heart in his throat ready to either spill out or choke him, so he sips his drink to try to wash it back down into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hah I love you too man, I’m glad you’re enjoying it so much. I wanted it to be the best birthday you’ve ever had. I’m guessing I succeeded?” If Donghyuck is a little disappointed at being called “man” right after hearing the words “I love you”, then he doesn’t show it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh yeah definitely. Best birthday ever.” Their dinner continues on with a small seed of hurt inside Donghyuck’s chest even though he knows they’re just best friends and that hasn’t changed in ?? years so why would it change now? When they’re done Mark pays, like he said he would, and they go back to the hotel and up to their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Look what I brought,” Mark says once they’re settled with shoes off and the tv on quietly. Donghyuck looks over to see him pull a blanket, some snacks, and a book out of his bag. The younger raises his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Is that like your nerd survival kit or what?” Mark shakes his head and shows him the cover of the book, a cute proud smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s a book of constellations! I figured we’d go stargazing on the beach tonight when it’s dark and everyone’s gone.” In that moment Donghyuck can honestly say he could have cried. Of course his best friend in the whole world would finish this already amazing day off with his favourite thing (other than Mark, because if he’s honest Mark is his favourite thing). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why are you so perfect,” Donghyuck says softly, but Mark hears it all the same. He grins and stuffs the snacks and book into a small backpack, which he lays the blanket over for when they’re ready to go. He doesn’t respond though, he just lays down in his bed and lets the sound of the tv fill the room. Silence like this is never awkward between them. It’s late, nearly midnight, when they decide to turn the tv off and go to the beach. They slip their flip-flops on, grab their little stargazing kit, and head out into the warm air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Here’s a good spot,” Mark says. The breeze ruffles his hair just a little and the moonlight shines on him, bathing him in a pale glow that looks absolutely beautiful. Donghyuck takes out his phone and snaps a picture of Mark looking towards the water, getting a perfect shot of his side profile and the way the moonlight highlights his nose and cheekbones. He quickly puts his phone away before Mark notices and helps lay out the blanket on the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Should we have used a towel?” he asks, seeing into a future where Mark is very annoyed about his blanket being full of sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nah this is more comfortable. I’ll just try to shake it out really good.” Donghyuck accepts that answer and lays down, Mark settling beside him with his book in hand. The stars are brighter out here, Donghyuck thinks. He already knew that, logically, there’s less artificial light on the beach than there is in his backyard, but it still surprises him a little bit just how bright they are and how many he can see that are usually hidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Alright rookie. You remember the first step of stargazing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Find the moon. What did you name it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Claire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Right, Claire. Found her. What’s step two again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Big Dipper, then Little Dipper.” Donghyuck walks Mark through a couple more constellations, the simple ones, and then they decide to open up their book and find something new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Okay, Perseus. That one doesn’t seem too hard,” Mark says and scans the sky for it. It takes them a minute or so but they find it and Donghyuck points up at it excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ooh! There it is! I’ll have to remember that one.” He feels eyes on him, a prickling sensation on the side of his face, and when he turns his head he locks eyes with Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hey. Remember that thing I was going to tell you earlier?” Donghyuck feels his stomach drop and his mouth goes dry. He had forgotten about it over the course of the day but now he wishes he had prepared himself more. He nods, unable to speak for fear of his voice giving away how nervous he is. Mark rolls onto his side and props himself up on an elbow. Donghyuck copies him, sensing that this might be a pretty personal confession and laying down avoiding eye contact is not an option when your friend is baring their soul to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I, uh.” Mark clears his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I told you I like someone. And uh, it might be kind of obvious who it is after today.” He pauses, looking nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Obvious…?” Donghyuck wonders aloud. He must be missing something because he has no idea who Mark could be talking about. And what does today have to do with it? He never mentioned anyone today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah. The road trip, the dinner, the stargazing. You even said that I would spoil the person I like…” As Mark trails off, a blush forming on his cheeks, it clicks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mark likes… </span>
  <em>
    <span>him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Are you saying… that you like me?” Donghyuck asks carefully. His heart is beating like crazy; there’s no going back from that question. If he’s wrong then he might have just made things incredibly awkward. The beat of silence is absolute torture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah. That’s what I’m saying.” Tears. Real tears well up in Donghyuck’s eyes from the onslaught of emotion that crashes into him. He blinks to keep them back and he takes a deep breath before responding because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit he never thought this was even a possibility. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All these years of keeping his crush to himself, of letting himself get as close as he could to Mark without crossing any lines even when he wanted to cross them, of thinking that his feelings would be unrequited forever. It’s so much at once, and he struggles to keep it together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Wow.” That’s all he can say for a bit, and he sees how it makes Mark nervous, his eyes searching Donghyuck’s face for a sign of what that one word could mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I just… never expected this. That you would like me </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can’t believe it, honestly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Wait, like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Mark asks, now sounding as incredulous as Donghyuck feels. The younger smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah you idiot, I’ve liked you for years. Why else haven’t I been swimming in boys throughout high school and uni? Because you know every gay boy in that high school wanted to date me, I’m irresistible,” Donghyuck jokes. Mark grins and looks completely sincere when he says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You are. And I’m tired of trying to resist you.” As if that line itself wasn’t enough to make Donghyuck melt, Mark leans in closer, slowly, waiting for approval, and when Donghyuck nods and lets the gap between them close completely, he becomes absolute putty. Mark kisses sweetly, and it’s everything Donghyuck has dreamed about, everything he’s been waiting for. The moment is short but it seems to stretch on forever, nothing but the two of them finally fitting together the way they were meant to. They separate just enough to breathe and stare and smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “This was the perfect birthday,” Donghyuck says, and kisses Mark again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whooooo finally markhyuck are together. I will warn you guys, uni is starting tomorrow for me so I’m gonna get pretty busy right away, but since we’re nearing the end of the story I’ll try to stay on top of a posting schedule so this last bit doesn’t take a million years to get done because we all hate it when a fic just… stops. So yeah! If I take longer than usual from now on I’m sorry, just know that I am not abandoning this fic, I’m just busy and trying to get it done in the midst of a bunch of other stuff that I’ve gotta get done. Thanks for understanding!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>